SSB: Murderhouse
by Gnat1
Summary: The Smash Mansion isnt what it used to be. Murders are happening, picking the Smashers off a little at a time. Ike and Meta Knight rallie a small group to find out whats going on. This isnt like Tabuu, Subspace, or any other threat they've faced. There's a serial killer on the loose, and its one of the Smashers. COMPLETE
1. Prolouge

Noise. All of the Smash Mansion seemed to be drowned in it. The inside  
was always chaotic, whereas it appeared silent outside the mansion.

What exactly made it chaotic, you may wonder. Lets take a look inside.

Pikachu and Kirby were rapid firing paper airplanes at Marth, who  
seemed very ticked off. Mario and Luigi were arguing with Donkey Kong  
about who-knows-what, Ike and Snake were playing a wii game, and had  
the volume turned at its maximum. Sonic and C. Falcon were racing  
eachother INSIDE the living room, why Samus was yelling at Pit for  
spilling coke on her power suit.

Ike finished playing "Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games" with  
Snake, and surveyed the chaos around him. He watched Lucas and Ness do  
some sort of Ninjago thing against each other, while Lucario was  
checking his watch for some reason.

Suddenly, Lucario's eyes widened as he looked up. "QUIET! EVERYONE  
QUIET!" he shouted. After everyone shut up, Lucario listened.  
"...did... anyone hear that?". Answers of "No" and "What are you  
talking about?" echoed through the room. Lucario sighed.

"I..." he began. "I think I heard ...a scream... in there." He said,  
motioning to the greenhouse, which was just outside the mansion.

"Should we check it out?" Samus asked.

"Most likely, someone could be hurt." Meta Knight said with a nod.

The Smashers made their way out of the mansion and into the  
greenhouse. They saw nothing but plants, trees, a few fruit trees, and  
more plants.

Mario looked around. A drop of liquid landed on the ground, just an  
inch fom his foot. He bent down to look at it. It was a red liquid.

"...Blood..." he mumbled.

"Say wut?" Sonic asked, coming closer. "Aw, dude, thats sick! Its  
probably fruit punch!"

"Then why would it drip from the ceiling?" Ike asked, as the Smashers  
looked up at the source. What they saw, horrified them.

Suspended to the ceiling with chains was what appeared to be a body.  
Its long, shaggy black hair had been almost torn off of his head, his  
eyes were almost completely oozing out of his face. His mouth hung  
open, with blood dripping out. A heavy knife was protruding through  
his chest and out his back. His limbs hung lifeless. On the floor was  
three crushed pokeballs, as well a pokemon trainer hat.

"Is... is that... Red?" Pikachu asked.

Peach and Zelda looked like they were about to faint. Link and Marth  
carried them out of the room.

"...Red? are you still there?" Snake asked. No answer. "Oh, ship,  
RED!" he shouted. "SOMEONE BRING A LADDER, WE NEED TO GET HIM OFF OF  
THERE!"

All the Smashers began searching at once. A lone figure watched from  
the shadows. It left without a sound.

"One down, 34 to go."

**A/N: this is a prolouge of sorts, the chapters will get longer. I hope**  
**I satisfied anyone looking for a bit of suspense... along with a tad**  
**of humor. Please R&R, and I'll try to update as soon as I can!**

**-Gnat1**


	2. A Group is Created

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own SSBB, Nintendo does. If I did, the Subspace**  
**Emmisary would have dialouge.**

-Chapter 2: A Group is created-

"He's dead. No doubt about it. Is... is their by any chance... a way  
to bring him back?" Meta Knight sat in the office with Master Hand,  
who looked grim (as much as a giant floating hand can look grim).

"THERE IS A CHANCE" he replied, "ONLY A CHANCE. MY BROTHER AND I WILL  
CONVERT HIS BODY INTO A TROPHY FORM. IF WE LET IT REST FOR, SAY, SIX  
TO TWELVE MONTHS, HE COULD MAKE A FULL RECOVERY. BUT IT IS DANGEROUS.  
LETTING RED OUT OF CONTACT WITH THE POKEMON UNIVERSE COULD LEAD TO A  
PARADOX. SEND PIKACHU BACK TO INFORM RED'S FRIENDS. WE MUST BE VERY  
DILIGENT WITH THE MATTER AT HAND."

Meta Knight nodded. He opened the door to find Ike waiting for him.  
"What should we do?" he asked.

"Watch our backs. You never know who may be stabbing it..." Meta  
Knight mumbled. Ike widened his eyes. A single word floating through  
his mind: Backstabbing.

"Are... you saying Red was murdered by one of the Smashers?"

"Who else? The Hands have this mansion sealed off to the outside  
world. Its hidden. Only we know about it."

"But... why Red?"

"My guess, is that Red... was only the killers first target."

Ike stopped walking, why Meta Knight continued on. The words hit him  
like a cannon. They all are targets, as well as suspects.

"What... What do we do?"

"Do I look like a detective agency?" Meta Knight sarcasticly answered.

"Detective agency... Meta Knight, you gave me an idea" Ike said with a  
grin. "If you were to choose four people other than us, to help figure  
this out, who would they be?"

Meta Knight thought. "I would use strategy..." he answered slowly.  
"But, we will not use Mario, Kirby, Link, or Samus. Those four will  
serve best to protect the other Smashers. We would need someone  
stealthy enough to be undetected by an assassin, if thats what we're  
dealing with. I would say Snake."

"And Pit, he is a commander of an army, he would do well. He is an  
expert in many kinds of deaths, similar to Snake."

"Dont forget, we would need someone fast for desperate situations. I  
would go with Sonic."

"What about the fourth person? Surely, we should use either Mario,  
Samus, Link, or Fox."

"I will consider this. Assemble the three we just spoke of. We will  
meet in the living room."

With that, the two swordsmen departed.

Toon Link was gazing at a frog he found.

"Hello" he said playfully. "Things havent been fun for me, recently.  
Did you hear about what happened in the greenhouse?"

The frog stared at T.L. blankly.

"Well, I'm not sure what was going on. I was in the living room, when  
Lucario said he heard a scream. Its funny, earlier it seemed he wasnt  
paying attention at all, just looking at his watch..." his voice  
trailed off. He looked around the garden he was lying in. Thoughts  
racing through his head. "...Just looking at his watch... why would he  
be looking at his watch? He wasnt going anywhere! Wait! Frog! I  
figured it out! Would you like me to tell you? Are you interested?"

The frog sat there, an empty stare on his face.

"I'm interested..."

T.L.'s eyes widened as he jumped up, turning around, spotting the  
figure who had just spoken. "Oh, its just you." He said, relieved.  
"Dont scare me like that, it could kill me!"

"Funny you should say that..."

"Wh-What are you trying to say?"

"I'm sorry, Toon, but you've learned to much..." The figure took out a  
blood-stained knife.

"THIS IS GETTING WORSE..." Master Hand spoke to a teary eyed Zelda and  
Link. "TOON LINK HAS BEEN PUT TO TROPHY FORM, ALONG WITH RED. PIKACHU  
IS CURRENTLY IN THE POKEMON UNIVERSE, TELLING OF RED'S DEMISE." Zelda  
nodded, and Link led her out of the room.

A ringtone sounded on Master Hand's desk. He pressed a button to speak  
to the caller. "SMASH RESIDENCE. HOW MAY I HELP YOU?". A small voice  
answered. "Um, hi Master Hand, this is ChimCham, Pikachu's friend. I  
was just calling to make sure Pikachu arrived safely".

Master Hand gasped. "H-HE DIDNT... WHEN DID HE LEAVE?"

"Just 10 minutes ago."

ROB rolled by the office, Master Hand called out to him, "ROB! QUICK!  
CHECK THE TELEPORTATION ROOM, AND SEE IF PIKACHU ARRIVED!" he then  
went back to the phone. "THATS IMPOSSIBLE, CHIMCHAM. DID YOU SEE HIM  
LEAVE?"

"He went through the portal before my very eyes, sir." came the reply.

Luigi then stormed into the office. "Master Hand-a! Your-a gonna want  
to see-a this!" he called out.

Master Hand followed Luigi to Lucario's room, to find Lucario lying on  
the floor.

"Look-a, sir! I checked him-a! No pulse, no heartbeat, no breathing,  
no anything!" Luigi cried.

Master Hand investigated. About a yard from Lucario's head was a  
shattered glass cup. Using his powers, he managed to sense what was  
inside.

"HE DRANK... POISONED WATER. HE'S BEEN POISONED!"

ROB then burst into the room. "Hey boss!" he shouted, "There's no sign  
of Pikachu... Anywhere!"

Luigi, Master Hand, and ROB were in intense thought. Whoever this  
murderer was, he was on a killing spree. They had to find out what was  
going on... now!

**A/N: I hope this chapter was an**  
**enjoyment for everyone. Also, if you have specific character you want**  
**as the 4th member of the group Ike and Meta Knight formed, vote on my**  
**new poll! Special thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys rock!**  
**Until next time, Ciao!**

**-Gnat1**


	3. A Brawl to the Death

**Disclaimer: Nintendo owns Smashbros, blah blah blah.**

**Chapter 2: A brawl to the death**

"We picked the three of you because we thought you could help us. We  
know you are all innocent, we saw you in the living room when Red was  
murdered." Meta Knight said, as he and Ike stood before Snake and  
Sonic, who were sitting on a couch.

Ike spoke. "Pit isnt here because he has a brawl against Jigglypuff.  
Is there anything thats stood out to you with these murdurs?"

Snake answered after a moment of thought, "Whoever the killer is, he  
knows us pretty well. He knew Toon Link plays in the garden, and that  
Red trains his Pokemon in the greenhouse. It also knew Pikachu was in  
the Pokemon universe. By the way, has he been found?"

Ike sighed. "I'm presuming he's dead. The collection of trophies is  
rapidly growing in Master Hand's office. Any other ideas?"

Sonic spoke, "Well... it must be trying to kill off all the Pokemon characters."

"Thats an idea," Snake said. "But why would he kill Toon Link then?"

"I can only guess that he learned something that we didnt." Meta  
Knight said. "If what Sonic thinks is true, then Jigglypuff would be  
next."

Sonic's eyes widened. "Didnt Ike say Pit was brawling against  
Jigglypuff? She's out in the open! Someone can easily snipe her!"

"Sonics right!" Ike said, "Lets head over to the Battlefield stage,  
thats where they're fighting. Lets hurry!"

*AT THE BATTLEFIELD STAGE*

Pit grunted as he only had one stock left. Jigglypuff had two. He  
lunged in to attack, but she easily dodged and slammed him to the  
ground.

Pit got up and took to the sky. Jigglypuff did the same. After a  
flurry of kicks and punches, the two landed back on the stage. Pit  
readied his bow.

The two brawlers glared at each other. Birds flew in the distance as  
the sun sunk below the horizon. The stage became dark as the moon rose  
over it. With a battle cry, Pit charged at the pokemon. Instead of  
preparing to defend, however, she collapsed on the ground. Pit  
stopped.

"...Jigglypuff?"

He nudged her with his foot. No response. Pit's eyes widened. Sticking  
out of her back was yet ANOTHER knife.

Meta Knight rushed out to the stands and looked at the battlefield.  
They were too late.  
Peach had gotten Master Hand and Crazy Hand down to take a look. The  
only thoughts were that someone had been hiding behind a bush in the  
background of the stage, but nobody was there.

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvV

"So, that makes another murder. All the Pokemon have been killed off."  
Pit groaned as he led the group into his room. They decided that it  
wasnt safe to meet in the living room anymore.

"This is out of control!" Snake shouted angrily. "Whoevers doing this  
is going to pay!"

Ike sighed. They had failed to keep someone safe, and they only had a few clues.

A crash was heard over the ceiling.

"That was coming from ROB's room!" Sonic shouted. The group rushed upstairs.

"...ROB? ROB! ANSWER!" Snake pounded on the door, only for it to  
slowly creak open.

"Great job, genius. You broke the door." Pit said as they entered the  
room, to find ROB torn into two peices.

"SONIC, GET MASTER HAND!" Meta Knight yelled. Sonic nodded and zipped  
out the door. Pit looked down at the robot. On the wires sticking out  
of the robot he saw fur. Blue fur.

Sonic returned saying, "Master Hand is going to teleport ROB up from  
his office, he's busy looking for Lucario's trophy.". ROB's body then  
disappeared in a flash of light.

"...Yeah, just like that" Sonic continued. "Any idea on who did it this time?"

"Maybe it was YOU!" Pit shouted, holding up the blue fur.

"SAY WHAT?!"

"Dont play dumb! Who else has blue fur?"

"L-Lucario!"

"LUCARIO IS DEAD!"

The figure watched from outside the window. It chuckled as it disappeared.

"LOOK, THIS FUR IS WAAAY TOO SHORT TO BE MINE!"

"Wanna bet?"

"SILENCE!" Meta Knight shouted. "Sonic's right. I dont think this  
belonged to either of them. Now, let me think!"

"I-I'm sorry, Sonic. I guess I'm just a little freaked out..." Pit said.

"Dont worry about it. Lets start searching the room." The hedgehog  
replied with a smile.

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvV

The figure stood over the Smash Mansion. It smiled as it heard the  
chaos coming from inside.

**A/N: how'd you like it?**  
**I've got 3 messages for you guys:**

**1: Y U NO VOTE? Come on guys. Only 1 of you has voted! (whoever that**  
**was gets a cookie). Remember to vote, ok?**

**2: for all you Sonic fans out there, check out my new fic. Its called**  
**"The Echo" I need some opinions for that story.**

**3: starting this tuesday, I'm gonna be gone for awhile. So dont expect**  
**any updates for about a week starting tuesday.**

**Remember to R&R, I appriciate it :)**


	4. The Legend's Last Breath

**A/N: I am sooooooo sorry it took so long to update. Anyway, lets talk**  
**about the poll. As much as I'm sorry to say it, we had a five-way tie!**  
**So... please dont kill me for doing this... but... I... I**  
**HAD TO CHOOSE AT RANDOM, OK? PLZ PLZ PLZ DONT KILL ME! *pant pant***  
**okay... the winner is... Ganandorf! Sorry if you didnt want him, but**  
**the random choice left me no, er... choice.**

**Cloak: Just get on with the story, bro.**

**Thunder: yea, come on! You have me far too anxious!**

**Echo: Fool. Start writing, or your very existance will be blown to the dust.**

**Gnat1: OKAY! OKAY! Thunder, mind doing the disclaimer?**

**Thunder: Nintendo owns Super Smash Brothers. Gnat1 doesnt. Now, I'm**  
**gonna go beast-form on the mailman.**

**Gnat1: Yeah yeah yeah. Have fun with that.**

**-Chapter 4: The Legend's Last Breath-**

Nothing important was found in ROB's room. A bag of chips, a few  
magazines, and a 1st place trophy for... baseball? Well, guess they  
didnt know a robot could play sports. As they exited the room, Meta  
Knight spoke to the others.

"I've decided that Ganandorf is going to help us. I have no suspicion  
of him, because I saw him sleeping on the couch when Red's murder took  
place. Come, Sonic ran off to get him, they should be waiting in Pit's  
room."

The group entered Pit's room and found the two waiting, just as Meta  
Knight said.

"Well," Ike said as he flopped on a chair, "I can't say we should be  
too worried about ROB, Master Hand should have him repaired by now."  
The others nodded.

"Have you noticed anything, Ganon?" Snake asked as he sat down.  
Ganandorf grunted as he sat up to speak.

"Well, as many of you have noticed, none of the knives found have  
handprints or fingerprints. In fact, ROB couldnt even trace glove  
fiber on them. This could only mean that the murderer had time to  
clean the knives, which is highly unlikely."

"Metal, maybe?" Pit asked, scratching his head. Sonic shook his head.

"Very unlikely" Sonic said, "But still, its not impossible. A metal  
glove, holding the knife with a wrench, or neither. Suppose the knife  
was held by some sort of... psychokinetic power?"

Meta Knight nodded again. "The killer has picked up his pace." He  
said. "For all we know, all of our Pokemon fighters are dead, along  
with others. Who would be next?"

VvVvVvVvVvVvV

Mario walked down the hall. He seemed to be the only one on that that  
floor of the mansion. Albeit the fact that it seemed empty, he was  
being watched.

"...Perfect..."

"H-Hello?" Mario asked, a little nervous. He continued walking, faster  
now. Somthing fell behind him. He didnt dare turn. No matter how hard  
he wanted to reassure himself, No matter how hard he tried to forget  
it, he still couldnt shake the feeling.

He was next.

He walked even faster now. A vase fell off a shelf behind him,  
resulting in a crash.

Time to run.

He made a break for the staircase. He ran. The staircase came closer.  
He reached for the door, opened it, and slipped in. He locked the  
door. With a now relaxed sigh, he turned to face the staircase, but  
faced something else instead.

"Hello, Mario."

Mario shrieked in pain as he felt a pulsating blast move through his  
body. The figure grinned widely, unlocked the door, and slipped out of  
the staircase.

Meta Knight ran up the stairs, followed by the rest of the group. They  
found Mario with a hole, a foot in diameter, through his chest.

"I'll get Master Hand!" Sonic shouted. He zipped up the stairs and ran  
up, and up, and up, and up until he reached the top floor. He ripped  
the door open and tore down the hall. He reached the door to Master  
Hand's office shortly. He slammed the door open. To his suprise, the  
lights were off.

"Sir? Sir!?" Sonic asked as he flipped the light on. Not a sign of  
Master Hand. He looked to the right of Master Hands large desk, to  
find something he was hoping to never see.

Master Hand had been impaled to the wall with six knives. One for each  
finger and one for the center of the hand. But that wasnt all. On the  
floor in front of Master Hand, written in blood, was a message:

I'LL KILL YOU LATER, SONIC THE HEDGEHOG.

**A/N: I know, I know. Short chapter, but still suspenseful. Sheesh, I**  
**creeped myself out with this one. Anyway, be sure to put in your much**  
**appriciated feedback!**

**Thunder: heh heh**

**Gnat1: Wait... whats so funny?**

**Thunder: I scared the hec out of the mailman!**

**Gnat1: weirdo... You know, this'll be horrible for your reputation...**

**Thunder: hee hee, I know.**

**Gnat1: Whatever. Anyway, as much as I hate to say it, this fic will have two more chapters, and then its over! Now, before you freak out, heres my explanation: I have far too many story ideas that I must get out of my head. A Sonic submit-your-OC-story... a creepy Smash Bros mystery... and many more, along with the other stories I'm working on. BUT, stay tuned for the sequel of this fic:**

**SSB: Mystery**

**followed by...**

**SSB: Unleashed.**

**Thats all! enjoy the last two chapters, which I will write soon!**

**Ciao!**

**-Gnat1**


	5. The Massacre

**A/N: Sorry this took so long, guys.**

**Echo: You better be.**

**Gnat1: I wasnt talking to you, I was talking to the readers.**

**Thunder: Yeah, weirdo. Get it right.**

**Gnat1: Anyway, lets give a hand to all our reveiwers, shall we?**

***Gnat1 and all his OCs clap their hands***

**Cloak: Soooo... whose the killer?**

**Gnat1: LordoftheGhostKing28!**

**Cloak: OH, CRAP! *runs around screaming like an idiot***

**Gnat1: yeah, yeah. I was just kidding. ExotheBoss says its me.**

**Echo, Thunder, Nighstalker, Wind, Lightning, and Briggs: OH MAH GAWSH!**  
***joins Cloak and run around like the idiots that they are***

**Disclaimer: The Smash Bros belong to Nintendo, blah blabbity blab blab blab.**

**So, I'm sorry to say that most of the Smashers will fall in this**  
**chapter. Prepare yourself for...**

**-Chapter 5: The Massacre-**

Mario's trophy was placed with the others. Crazy Hand also managed to  
convert Master Hand into a trophy form. The whole Smash Tournement had  
been cancelled. Pikachu was found in the warp room later. His head had  
been twisted around six times, and his limbs were sawed off. Crazy  
Hand once again converted him to trophy form, he also managed to  
repair ROB. Things were bleak in the Smash Mansion, needless to say.

Samus had become so paranoid about the killer that she never exited  
her power suit. She wore it as she made her way through the garden, to  
fish Luigi's body out from the river.

Whatever, it didnt matter to him if Samus was in her power suit. In a  
way, it made things easier.

Samus stood over the river, preparing to move down, grab the body, and  
rocket back out.

The figure flipped a switch on a remote.

Samus screamed in pain as her suit began to erupt in small explosions,  
frying her skin. Eventually, the whole suit combusted, leaving the  
scattered remains of her along the river bank.

Kirby heard her scream and ran over to the river. His eyes widened in  
horror as he saw Samus' remains.

The figure took out a knife and stabbed it in Kirby's head, earning a  
cry from the Dreamland Legend. It forced the knife down Kirby's back,  
spilling out his insides. He hovered over the mess, turned, and  
disappeared.

Tonight, there would be a massacre.

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvV

**"Attention, everyone."** Crazy Hand said into a mic. He had called all  
the remaining Smashers into the living room.

**"You all know whats been going on, I'm sure. Needless to say, the**  
**tournement is off."** everyone nodded in understanding.

**"Also, I want everyone to have left here by tonight. I dont want**  
**anyone else getting killed."**

"W-What about t-the dead Smashers?" Peach asked, her voice shaking.

Crazy Hand sighed.** "They are all in trophy form currently, and may**  
**recover within six month's or so. My bro and I, we made this realm so**  
**that no one exactly 'dies'."**

"Has any new evidence about the killer been found?" Link asked.

His answer was met with another sigh.** "No, hardly anything..."** Crazy  
Hand's voice could be heard cracking in sorrow.

"We understand." Marth spoke up. "Lets get our things together."

The fellow Smashers nodded in agreement.

VvVvVvVvVvV

Ike, Meta Knight, and the others were in Pit's room. They hadn't heard  
about the big meeting, and didn't even know it was happening. Snake  
was stressed, Pit was slightly scared and obsessed with stopping the  
murders (but who wasn't?). Ganandorf was always in deep thought,  
likewise Meta Knight and Ike. Sonic was in a state of slight fear and  
confusion.

Thoughts passed through Ike's head. How did Red get hung so high? Why  
was it usually knives? How come there wasn't a trace of a handprint or a  
glove on them? Why were there no footprints? Maybe the killer didn't  
have to walk. Wait, maybe... no, impossible. All of his top suspects  
had already been killed. But maybe, just maybe, the killer wasn't  
even-

His thoughts were interrupted as screams were heard from downstairs.  
The others jumped up and sped out the door. They ran down the  
staircase, as fast as they could. Finally, they broke out into the  
living room.

It was destroyed.

The place had been blown to peices by what could have only been  
millions of smart bombs. Remains of the Smashers lay strewn across the  
floor. Crazy Hand was still alive, though, and floated up in a  
coughing fit. Ganandorf raced over to him.

"What happened?" he asked.

**"I... I don't know..."** was the best reply he could get.

Meta Knight and Ike began re-organizing the room. Snake put his head  
in his hands. Pit hung his head in sadness, while Sonic- Wait, where was Sonic?

Suddenly, out of the shadows,an object flew out. The group dived out of the way. Was it a bomb?  
Maybe something even worse...

Snake stayed behind a smoldering couch, expecting anything. He prepped  
for an explosion. He glanced over at Pit, who was also behind the  
couch. He nodded to the angel and slowly they both looked over the  
couch.

It wasn't a bomb.

Nor was it a weapon.

It was a corpse. Sonic's corpse. The eyes had been pushed to the  
inside of the skull, which was smashed. All his back needles had been  
cut off, making him no longer reconizeable as a hedgehog. His legs  
were bent to 360 degrees twice, as impossible it sounded. Lastly, his  
ears had been literally ripped off his head.

By far, it was the most gruesome thing they had seen.

"CRAZY HAND, GET TO SAFETY! YOUR THE ONLY CHANCE THE SMASHERS HAVE OF SURVIVNING!" Ganandorf shouted out from behind a  
table. Crazy Hand nodded and warped out of the room.

"I should have known..." Meta Knight sighed.

"Should have known what?" Ike asked as they regrouped with the other three.

"Its so obvious." Meta Knight stated. "Who else knows where all of the  
Smash items, such as smart bombs, are? Who else could have planned  
Red's death JUST right so that he would have time to hang him off the  
ceiling? Who else has access to the warp rooms, and uses them to kill  
Pikachu? Who else can get on the battle stages in the middle of  
brawls? Who?"

A figure came out from the darkness. Snake saw him and growled,  
cocking a gun. Ike readied his sword. Ganandorf began building up  
energy, while Pit took out his Palutena Bow. Meta Knight sighed as he  
took out his sword and glared at the figure.

"It was him. All this time, it was him."

A/N: Sorry, but thats the end of the chapter. And we got SO CLOSE to  
finding out who he is! Well, stay tuned. The FINAL CHAPTER is being  
planned right now. Yep, Samus, Kirby, and Sonic died, along with every  
other Smasher. But WHO did it? All this and more will be revieled...  
NEXT CHAPTER, so stay tuned!

Peith Out! (Piece Out, with a lisp)

-Gnat1


	6. Exposure

**A/N: So... I've been gone from FFN for... quite some time now. In**  
**fact, I still will be gone for a while. No worres. I managed to get**  
**this up, because I've got a total of...**  
**14 FOLLOWERS!? HOLY CATBURGER! THIS IS BY FAR MY MOST POPULAR FIC!**  
**YOU GUYS ROCK! What do you say to that, Thunder?**

**...**

**...Thunder?**

**...**

**Oh, no! the killer got Thunder! I'll get to the bottom of this. Eventually...**

**Disclaimer: You should all know the drill by now, right? Prepare for**  
**the FINAL chapter, where the KILLER is REVEALED! (I love writing my**  
**AN's comic book style, with all the random capitalized words and all)**

**Now, I give you...**

**-Chapter 6: Exposure-**

Meta Knight stood in front of the group, facing the killer. Ike  
couldnt beleive what he saw, but with a sigh, was the first to speak.

"There was a number of Smashers I suspected, but you were the last of  
them. In fact, I don't think I could have ever guessed it was you,  
ROB."

The robot stared at them blankly. He remained like this for about five  
seconds, before his mechanisms began processing what Ike had said.

"You suprise me." he nearly whispered as he looked over the remains of  
all the dead Smashers spread across the floor from the recent  
explosion. "And here I thought it had been thought through so...  
carefully. Please, if you will, explain how I was suspected."

Meta Knight stepped forward, as he stared into the robot's cold,  
lifeless eyes. "I always suspected you. I wasn't sure until just about  
two hours ago. Now, my deductions are a bit fuzzy, but I believe your  
not the only killer."

Pit jumped as soon as Meta Knight said this. "Of course! That explains  
everything!" he said excitedly. "Thats the reason it was able to  
happen so fa-"

His voice was interrupted as a sharp blade shot through his back,  
protruding out of the center of his chest. With a cry of pain, he  
collapsed on the floor, dead. Lucario revealed himself from behind  
where Pit once stood.

"Clever." he growled as he stood beside ROB, facing Meta Knight, Ike,  
Snake, and Ganandorf. As much as they hated to admit it, they were the  
four remaining Smashers, besides the killers, to survive.

"If you think about it, it is fairly easy to explain." Ganandorf said.  
"In fact, its so simple, that a child figured it out before we did."

Ike blinked. "What child is that?"

"Toon Link." Meta Knight muttured. "It's all coming together now. Let  
me explain."

Lucario growled, but remained standing beside ROB. He figured they  
should hear their explanation before killing them.

With a quiet sigh, Meta Knight began speaking. "This is what happened."

"Now, I'm not sure what your motive was, but you wanted every Smasher  
dead. You decided to start with all of the Smashers from the Pokemon  
universe, but you knew you couldn't pull it off alone. You got help  
from Lucario. Being a pokemon, and having yet to be tamed by a  
trainer, he was easy to convince. You started with Red, killing him,  
and hanging his body in the greenhouse. Why? Because you wanted Red's  
death to be known. You wanted everyone to be scared enough that they  
would remain in safe places. Safe places you had access to. Being the  
handyman of the mansion, you have a key giving you access to every  
room, every dorm, every storage house, and the warp room. You needed  
time to hang Red's body though, thats when Lucario came into play."  
Meta Knight continued glaring at the robot and pokemon.

"Oh, I get it now." Snake growled, taking over for Meta Knight.

"Remember when we were all hanging out in the living room? Lucario was  
just checking his watch. You gave him a time limit, and when it was  
over, he was to get everyone into the greenhouse. He told everyone to  
be quiet, and said he heard a scream. He was the only one that 'heard  
a scream'. Toon Link was the first to notice this, leaving Lucario one  
option. He had to kill him. This was difficult, seeing as how they  
were trying to get all the Pokemon characters out first, making Toon  
Link stick out like a sore thumb between the trophies of Red,  
Jigglypuff, Pikachu, and Lucario." Snake stopped to take a breather.  
Ganandorf resumed for him.

"Killing Pikachu was easy. He was sent to the Pokemon Universe to tell  
of Red's death. All it took was a bit of tampering with the Warp  
Portal, followed by some twisting of the body, which you managed. Next  
was Jigglypuff, whose death you tried to blame on Pit, but your timing  
was off. Lucario had to get killed in there somewhere, so he pretended  
to be poisened. ROB then revived him after Master Hand converted him  
to trophy form, seeing as how he never died. In order to get the blame  
off of ROB, Lucario tore him in half, killing him. Remember how Sonic  
said that Master Hand couldn't come see ROB because he was 'looking  
for Lucario's trophy'? Well, thats the reason why. Lucario then took  
up the killing job until ROB could get repaired. He managed to kill  
off Mario and Master Hand." Ganandorf nodded to Ike, allowing him to  
finish.

"After Crazy Hand repaired ROB, the two of you killed Luigi, Samus,  
and Kirby, not going by any actual order, unlike how you killed the  
Pokemon characters. ROB then got thousands of smart bombs from the  
storage room, and, well, we all know what happened after that." Ike  
stopped and watched the two killers closely.

"Your reasoning suprises me." ROB said. If he had a mouth, he would be  
smirking. While they talked, he had been charging up his most powerful  
laser. "Lets see if it will get you to the afterlife."

Everyones eyes widened. Ganandorf, thinking fast, managed to create a  
small shield in front of him, made of dark energies. The blast lighted  
up the whole room, proving to be too much for Ganandorf's shield. He  
flew back, slamming into the wall. His limp form sank down upon the  
remains of Bowser and Captain Falcon. He barely opened his eyes,  
seeing, much to his dismay, his three comrades fall to the ground,  
joining the rest of the dead Smashers.

Lucario noticed Ganandorf, and began building up a massive ball of  
energy. "Stupid fool. You are just as weak as the rest of them." he  
spat, venom dripping from his voice. He fired the blast.

**"NO!'** Crazy Hand shouted, warping in front of Ganandorf, absorbing the  
blast, and firing it back at the killers. Lucario disintegrated while  
ROB combusted because of the massive heat. Crazy Hand sighed, and  
slowly turned towards Ganandorf.

**"Are you okay?"**he asked.

"I-I'm f-fine" Ganandorf managed to say, stumbling up on his feet.

**"I'll get them into trophy form."** Crazy Hand sighed, gazing at all the  
dead Smashers. **"They should all be healed within about five months or**  
**so."**

"No, they can be revived now." Ganandorf said. "Convert them to trophy  
form, and get all the trophies out here. I... I can harness enough  
power to heal them. All of them."

Crazy Hand nodded slowly. **"ROB... his programming... it got messed up.**  
**I don't know if it was done by someone, or if it happened on its own.**  
**Thats why he had no motive. It's... its a miracle you survived that**  
**blast, but I'm glad you did. It's nice to know that this tournement...**  
**wasn't a complete failure."**

With that, the hand floated up the stairs to gather the rest of the  
trophies. Soon, the whole living room had been filled with the  
trophies of every Smasher, whether gathered from the storage room or  
turned into a trophie right then and there, they had everyone.

**"Using my power, I 'reset' Lucario and ROB. Never again will they be**  
**murdering others after they are revived."**

"Excellent." Ganandorf said, facing the trophies and begining to build  
up power. A black aura surrounded him.

**"Wait!"** Crazy Hand said, **"Ganandorf, using that much power your**  
**charging up will revive the Smashers, but it will also kill you."**

Ganandorf sighed, remembering all the evil he had done... to Link...  
to Zelda... to Hyrule... and even the Smashers. As more energy built  
up he turned to Crazy Hand.

"Whatever it takes to revive them. I... I deserve it"

With that, he fired the blast, screaming as pain surrounded his body,  
the sheer power's weight crushing his very limbs. The familiar  
reviving sound echoed throughout the room. It was the last thing  
Ganandorf heard.

**-THE END-**

**A/N: Ganan made a worthy sacrifice, did he not?**

**Thunder: I'll say.**

**Gnat1: ...Thunder? YOUR ALIVE!**

**Thunder: Yeah, Cloak payed me 30 bucks to fake dead, and make you freak out.**

**Gnat1: hey, I'm missing 30 bucks. WHERE DID HE GET THIS MONEY!?**  
**Whatever. Anyway, this fic was originally going to be a oneshot. I**  
**hope y'all like it. Sorry, Lucario and ROB fans, but they were the**  
**killers. But who messed with ROB's tampering? If popular demand wants**  
**it, I MAY write "SSB: Mystery" but it won't come for a VERY long time.**  
**I'm going to be writing some Brawl oneshots, continuing the**  
**increasingly popular "The Echo", along with "The New Recruits", and**  
**"Kid Icarus: Reign of Random". Anyway, read, review, and be happy!**  
**Thanks to all of the AWESOME reveiwers! I'd name all of you, but I'm**  
**in a rush. Each of you get a cookie :)**

**Ciao!**

**-Gnat1**

**It doesn't matter what you say, but how you do it.**


End file.
